The Last Remnant of Gallifrey
by TicciToby334
Summary: The War Doctor was dying, and was tired of his long life of saving the universe. When he lands on the planet of Remnant, he's helped by a man named Noah Arc. He dies, but his Time Lord essence is passed onto the stillborn body of one Jaune Arc.
1. Prologue

It was a peaceful day on Remnant. Everything was peaceful. No clouds in the sky, no Grimm in the forest, birds singing. The sun shone happily in the sky, beaming down on the inhabitants of Remnant. That is, until, a loud sound, which sounded like deep, mechanical wheezing, was heard. Out of nowhere, a tall, dark blue box seemingly faded into existance. It was made of wood, had two windows on each side, each divided into six white squares. Along the top, on all four sides, were the words 'Police Public Call Box' and on the very top was a lightbulb, which rested in a cage.

The door opened up, and an old man stumbled out. He had short, grey hair, a scraggly grey mustache and beard, wrinkles and liverspots all over his hands and face. His clothes were worn, faded brown boots, tattered dark brown pants, brown shirt, a very old brown leather jacket, and a scarf. He looked to the box. "Alright, old girl..." he said, patting the box with a shaky hand. "Stay hidden until I come back... or leave if I don't..." with that he started to stumble to where he heard the hustle and bustle of civilization, while the box vanished in a ripple of light.

Noah Arc was pacing back and forth ouside the hospital, worried for his beloved wife, Juliet. She was currently in labor, about to have their eighth child. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his tired face. He opened his dark green eyes, looking around him. Then, he saw him. The old man.

He obviously saw a lot in his life. That much was evident in his sunken, milky grey eyes. He walked with a limp and stumble. He was shaking bad.

Noah, being the kind hearted man he is, rushed to help him. The man looked to him with a face more tired than the soon to be father of eight. "Thank you," he said, in a soft, raspy whisper. Whenever he breathed it looked like it hurt, evident with his wincing. Noah helped the man inside.

"We need some help here" he said. Nurses rushed over and started asking questions, to which the old man, Jaune Smith - called the War Doctor, or just the Doctor - as he told them to call him, told them. He was shot multiple times, suffered internal bleeding, a peirced lung, and a ruptured spleen. It was a wonder that he was still alive without Aura.

The War Doctor sighed heavily as he was layed onto the gurney and taken away. He lived for so long and just wanted to let go.

Hours passed and the War Doctor had died. He didn't regenerate. He refused to. So, he died. However, when he died, his energy, powerful Time Lord essence, escaped his mouth in a mist of gold that only a few could see. The ones who hoped when there was no hope.

The golden mist floated around, searching for a new host. No, not host. A new body. It's old one died and it wanted to live on, even if its old body didn't want to. After a bit of searching, it saw a woman giving birth. The baby would be a stillborn. It would take advantage of this, live on as it gave this human life. However, the baby wouldn't be the same as the others. It wouldn't be human, or the animal humans that it saw. It would be so much more.

Hours passed since Noah Arc left his wife. He had come back in when his name was called, worried for his wife, son, and that old man. He smiled as he saw the bundle in his wife's tired arms. He moved over and smiled. "You did good, Juliet..." he said softly.

"Thanks, Noah. We're never doing this again..." Noah laughed and nodded.

They were about to look at the baby that was sleeping in Juliet's arms, but their attention was drawn to the door as it opened. They missed the golden mist escaping the baby's mouth.

A nurse walked in. "Mister Arc?" with a nod, she continued. "The old man, the Doctor?" with another nod, she finished. "He didn't make it" this saddened Noah, but he nodded. With that, the nurse left.

He looked down at the baby in his wife's arms. "How about we name him Jaune? Jaune Arc" his wife looked at him and smiled.

"What a beautiul name"

They hugged, but turned their heads to the window when they heard a deep wheezing.

And thus begins the tale of Jaune Arc, a baby who was brought to life by the soul of a Time Lord. He would go on to help many. And, when he attends Beacon, he finds out what he truly is. Who he truly is.


	2. About Jaune and Dreams

Jaune was a normal kid. Well, as normal as a son of a Huntsman and Huntress, and brother to seven sisters can be. That being said, each of his family members had some sort of special talent unique to them. Where one was a music prodigy, another had a thing for writing. Jaune, however, was unique, in the sense that he had multiple things unique to him.

He was great at running, the fastest in their little kingdom of Arcadia, just off the coast of Mistral. He never got sick, not even the common cold. He had great stamina and almost never ran out of breath. He always knew the time and date if he concentrated enough. He was considered a genius, having done a lot of things considered impossible to even the smartest in Atlas. And finally, he could read a book completely and cite it again word by word, simply by flipping through the pages rapidly.

However, there's more to Jaune than most knew. He had two hearts, which he felt all the time and helped manage his adrenaline, but no technology could pick it up. His body temperature was less than half that of a normal human or Faunus. And then, to top off the weird, there were his dreams. Or, as he calls them, memories. Memories from a past life.

They happen almost every night. The first ever one he had was the night of his eighth birthday.

* * *

His dream self woke on orange grass and black dirt, looking up at a blood orange sky. Sitting up, he looked around. He saw what seems like glass domes around massive, beautiful cities. The trees were massive, with leaves of silver, and when the morning sun hit them, the forests looked like they were ablaze with amber and crimson flames. The mountains in the distancs were capped in snow. There were flying vehicles, much like Bullheads.

He heard someone call a name, a wonderfully strange sound, as if he were speaking in foreign, long forgotten melodies and languages. He turned his head to the voice, seeing a young man. He seemed to be kid, no older than eight or nine, brilliant blue eyes and short, dark hair.

He looked familliar to him, but he shook his head and smiled before standing, embrasing the kid in a hug. "Ah, ;=€$/;÷$€#. It's been too long" again, the name seemed to be foreign and long forgotten sounds, yet Jaune understood. They stayed like that for a while, patting each other's backs. After a while, two minutes and thirty two seconds by Jaune's internal clock, they pulled apart, smiling.

"Ready to go to initiation?" the young man asked. Jaune simply nodded and walked with the other to wherever it was they needed to be. Jaune, seeing that he was simply a passenger in his own body, just relaxed and watched the events unfold.

* * *

They arrived at a torchlit area, which seemed spooky to his young mind.

There, along the torchlit path, stood multiple adults in weird yet familiar clothing. The sun had set, and the torches lit the path, to what seemed to be a hole in the air, which Jaune, whoever's body he was in, and the young man with him, saw what looked like space itself. It was an intimidating sight.

There was a giant ceremony, like a coming of age thing. Jaune and the young man were to stare into the hole - the Untempered Schism, he thought it was called - to either be inspired or for them to run. Some, however, went mad. Jaune was first. He moved forward and gulped nervously before staring into the void.

There, he saw everything. All of time and space. All that was, all that is, and all that could ever be. He saw fire, peace, annihilation, genocide, love, kindness, aliens, monsters, and so much more.

Jaune couldn't take it anymore. He turned and ran. He barreled past the adults, the tears welling up behind his eyes. He couldn't just stand and let the universe burn and die. So, he ran.

Most would call him a coward and say he chose the latter, but he was, in fact, inspired. He was inspired to save the universe and make sure nothing wrong happened. He stole a Type 40 TARDIS and left Gallifrey to explore and make the universe better.

As he ran, however, he failed to hear or see his friend take his spot at the void.

* * *

As the young man watched Jaune run off, he was ordered to stare into the void. He wondered what his friend saw.

When he looked in, he saw everything. He was in awe. It was absolutely beautiful.

However, that's when they started. The drums. Those godsforsaken drums. They pounded in his head. The same four bass thumps, echoing in his head. He fell to his knees, grabbed his head, and screamed in fear, eyes closed with tears streaming down his cheeks.

* * *

And on they went. Those sometimes terrible dreams, memories of a past that was not his, yet was. As they went on, Jaune slowly understood that he wasn't human, or Faunus. He didn't really know what he was... but he would soon.

* * *

Omake: Circles

Jaune sighed as he was in normal school. He was learning about the apparent first Huntsman, the first one who fought and killed Grimm.

His body seemed to go onto autopilot as his thoughts wandered, writing about what was being spoken. That is, however, when he was asked to put his notes on the projector. Shrugging, he did so.

When he did, everyone's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Jaune looked back and his jaw dropped.

There was his handwriting, all across the notebook, until about halfway down, where it then became an elaborate drawing of multiple, perfect circles, with dots or lines in it. Jaune could read it perfectly, though.

He appologized and went back to his seat, his cheeks ablaze with embarrassment and confusion.


	3. Flashforwards and Mornings

The Doctor, as Jaune had taken to call himself because of what he went by in his dreams, was dying. His friends were looking at him, sadness and fear in their eyes. The Grimm were still coming from the hole in the ground that the train had made when it crashed into the end of the tunnels and exploded. He smiled at them, teeth bloodied and twin trails running from the corners of his mouth.

"I had a good run... though I guess I should have told you about my lack of aura..." he says in his Valean accent. He coughs a bit, blood splattering his front.

He stands shakily as he pants, face pale and scrunched in pain. "Thank you for being such great friends... be kind to the new me, please? And make sure to keep him from being a dick" he said with a sad smile.

He closed his eyes and said goodbye before tilting his head back, arms splayed outwards as they glowed gold.

The Grimm charged, and his friends readied themselves to either wipe them out or make their last stand. Multiple bullheads flew overhead, dropping reinforcements, though they weren't needed.

Three beams of powerful, golden light and mist shot out of the Doctor's body, one from his head, the other two from his hands. A ring of golden energy burst from him, traveling in all directions, disintegrating all Grimm on contact.

Everyone was too entranced by them dying that they failed to hear the Doctor's scream, or noticed he was no longer blond or lanky...

~¤Earlier That Year¤~

The Doctor was awake when everyone else was sleeping, as he didn't really need to sleep to begin with. He was getting ready for the day, humming a song in old Gallifreyan.

He was excited for today, though completely unprepared, and was hoping for a new experience. Something unique, even to the eyes of someone who was technically close to eleven thousand years old and saw most of the universe.

He pulled on his outfit - Canon Jaune's with a gun holster and without the armor, and Pumpkin Pete, written in Gallifreyan, inside the eyes of the bunny on his hoodie, making it look like the bunny's eyes were replaced with clockwork - and went to grab some food. He wanted to see if any of his past lives' tastes have passed onto him. As he got to the cafeteria to get breakfast, he softly sang the sad Gallifreyan song, pouring his heart into it.

Unfortunately, someone else was up at the moment and heard.

* * *

Weiss Schnee was following her usual schedule of waking up early in the mornings, one she was going to try and get out of when school starts, when she heard it.

The deep voice, so enchanting and wonderful, singing a song that was foreign to her ears. But the way he sang it showed it was sorrowful.

She looked up from her simple meal of toast and eggs, to see the young man from yesterday. He wasn't that bad looking. He was lankly and kinda scrawny, but he had this sort of... air about him that the heiress couldn't place.

He didn't seem to notice her as he continued singing in that strange, yet wonderfully enchanting language.

That is, until she accidentally dropped her fork. He blushed and smiled nervously before speaking. "H-Hey…" the sound of his voice was totally different while speaking compared to his singing voice. It sounds like he's going through the worst puberty on Remnant, full of voice cracks. But its a sorta charming kinda voice crack, like he was nervous.

"Hello. What were you singing?" She asked. His lapis colored eyes, which were shining brightly, dimmed a bit and his smile faltered. It was for the quickest second, though, as his eyes regained that intense, child-like wonder and brightness and his smile broadened.

"It was something that my mother used to sing to me when I had trouble sleeping" he said. He grabbed his meal, which made Weiss slightly recoil and wonder - why the hell did Beacon have fish fingers and custard for the mornings? - and sat down, before extending his hand towards her, of which she shook. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. And you are?"

"Weiss Schnee. And, Doctor who?" She asks the blond haired boy.

He smiled, like it was an inside joke, and spoke. "Just the Doctor" to the young Heiress' shock, he didn't show any recognition of her last name.

"Are you ready for Initiation?" she asked the Doctor.

"Not particularly, no" he said. "But that's what being a protector of humanity is about, isn't it? Doing the right thing, even though you aren't prepared?" He asked as he dunked a fish finger into the custard before taking a big bite. To her relief, he almost immediately spat it out and glared at the bowl like it had insulted his entire family. His eyes then softened as he sighed and pushed the food away.

"That's a good point" Weiss said as she continued eating, cutting her egg into small pieces before eating them. She hummed and looked up to the Doctor. He was staring at the custard filled bowl, eyes filled to the brim with sadness, as if he had once loved it once, but doesn't anymore. She cleared her throat, which cause the lapis eyed boy to blink twice, the sadness in his eyes disappearing and being replaced by happiness as he looked up into her icy blue eyes. But it was too late, as Weiss had already seen the sadness.

"What kind of name is the Doctor? What are you the doctor of exactly?" She asked, tilting her head a bit, trying to shake off the thoughts of what could make this boy - no, man, as no one alive could hide that much sadness in such little time without being so in control of your life and seeing the world as it truly is - have such sadness to begin with.

The Doctor grinned and leaned in, propping his elbows on the table while he bridges his hands together, palms down, by intertwining his fingers before resting his chin on his fingers. "What kind of name is Weiss Schnee? You know that your name roughly means Snow White, right?" He asked. Before she could answer, however, he continued, unlacing his fingers and leaning back in his seat, and crossing his arms over his chest. "But of course you do. You grew up with it, after all. Probably wondered what your name meant, in a world where people named their children after colors or things related to color.

"Anyways, I'm a doctor of all sorts of things. Translations? Gotcha. Inventions and schematics? Easy. Wild stories that no one would believe? Oh, I can beat even Loki, the god of Mischief and Lies and Apollo, the god of Poetry, Prophets and Art combined" he said with a smile, which was genuine and not smug at all. There was no arrogance in his tone and no bragging going on as he spoke.

"O…kay?" Weiss said. "Anyways, I think I should be going. After all, we still need to get dressed for Initiation" she said as she finished the last of her egg and toast. She stands and puts the plate and silverware in the correct area as the Doctor did the same - but not without getting rid of what he didn't eat first - and they both went to the locker room.

* * *

The Doctor, in this regeneration, tended to be more… forgetful than any of his previous lives. And clumsy. And socially awkward. Basically, a regular teenager going through puberty hard. So, after he went back to his sleeping bag to get the notecard that he had written his locker number and scroll combination on - written in the clockwork-like language that he had remembered as Gallifreyan so that only he could read it - he groaned a bit.

"632?! That can't be right! I would have remembered having to count that high…" he said to himself as he passed by two women, one in red and the other in yellow. He looked up and saw Weiss, smiling as he did. He saw that she was talking to a redheaded woman who was dressed similarly to a spartan. His smile turned sad as he remembered Rory the Roman, Amy, the second Big Bang. But it widened and became one of relief once he saw the locker that they were standing by.

He sped walked to them, smiling all the while. "Excuse me, ladies. You're in front of my locker, and I would like to access it" he said, looking at the two of them.

"Sorry for standing in the way" said the redhead politely, smiling, as she had noticed that he hadn't recognized her at all.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!" Exclaimed Weiss as she whipped around, ready to tear someone a new asshole for interrupting her conversation with Pyrrha Nikos, but stopped when she realized it was the Doctor. Too late now.

The Doctor just raised an eyebrow. "No, I do not" he said, before smiling at the redhead. "Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor" he said as he extended his hand to hers. She shook it with a wide smile.

"I'm-" the spartan started, only to be interrupted by Weiss, who looked livid.

"Pyrrha Nikos. She scored top of her class in Haven Academy" the Doctor just furrowed his brow in confusion. "Was a Mistralian Tournament Champion four years in a row?" To which was responded to with a raised eyebrow. Weiss' eye twitched. "She's on the front of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!" She exclaimed.

Pyrrha was blushing hard, her smile gone as all of her exploits were told to the young man who seemed to not know who she was. She prepared for the praising when she heard something that shocked the two women.

"And?" The Doctor said with a shrug as he started to put in his locker combo and grabbing his weapon - which looked like a whisk, attached to a socket for it to seemingly move around in, that being attached to a metal plate, with a bunch of wires sticking out of the back of said plate, most of which were unconnected, while some were pieced together into some sort of button on the bottom (a Dalek's blaster, similar to the one that Capaldi had) - and holstered it inside of its sheath on his hip.

"Sometimes we were born famous, made famous, became famous, or were born normal. It doesn't matter about that. It matters about what you do with that fame or normality" he said as he looked to the two. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head to the Cliffs in…" he said as he closed his eyes. "five… four… three… two… one" as soon as he heard one, the intercom came to life with Goodwitch telling the students to head to the Cliffs. The Doctor simply grinned and walked off, not hearing the slight mechanical wheezing that comes from the intercom.

* * *

The Doctor was standing there, on the square of grey and yellow steel, knowing that it was a launch pad. He was listening to Headmaster Ozpin's rules and requirements for the Initiation.

That is, until Goodwitch jogged over to Ozpin's side, slightly out of breath. "I'm sorry, Ozpin… it's just a student kept me behind, an- She started, looking at the white-haired man. That is, until she happened to look to the students. No one - but the Doctor and Ozpin - noticed that her hair was slightly a mess and her lipstick - a bright red - was smeared, as well as her usually pristine outfit being wrinkled at the shoulders, as if someone had gripped her shirt by the shoulders, and hard.

As soon as her eyes landed on the Doctor, they hardened and were ablaze with emerald fire, fueled by rage. She whipped her head to look at him fully, gritting her teeth and riding crop tightly. "You!" She exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at a confused Doctor.

"What?" Is all he said.

"You'll pay for stealing from me!"

"What?!" He exclaimed, so confused. Just like all of the Doctors, he was confused at times. This being one of the worst ones. Before it made sense to him. Realization filling his eyes as his mouth opened in an 'o'. But it was too late, as the tip of Goodwitch's riding crop lit up with dark purple.

"And you even have the audacity to pretend that something that amazing never existed, even going as far as getting rid of the evidence?!" She exclaimed, before she whipped her weapon his direction, using it like a meistro's baton to move her semblance. Which, when fueled by her extreme emotions, is even more overpowered than usual.

This results in the Doctor flying through the air, not screaming at all, even when he breaks the sound barrier. The one thing the Initiates hear as he flies is; "DAMN WIBBLY WOBBLY, TIMEY WIMEY!" Which confuses them all. Ozpin, taking their confusion into consideration, thinks it's a good time to send the rest of the Initiates into the forest… at the same time.


	4. Initiation and Teams

The Doctor flipped head over heels, hoping with all his hearts that he won't die and regenerate. His regenerations usually last for a couple centuries, at least! While he was panicking on the outside, on the inside, he was thinking about how he was going to land. Also about his old companions. And where his Sexy could be. Especially his Sexy.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard a high whistling, before he felt an impact in his hood, pinning him to a nearby tree. He grunted as his back popped when it hit the tree. He really needed to invest in some armor… well, at least some light armor, that makes it easy to run, while it still protects him. His hyperactive, genius mind then trailed off of Initiation and the thoughts of getting armor, heading towards his past lives, counting all the times he had been slammed, thrown, or hit his back against something. This then went into him counting off all the times he gotten hurt. Which then transferred into him rating his deaths from one to however many faces he had been. His memory wasn't that good, as he was still a seventeen year old man, with the mind and soul of a multi-millennial being, who had lived in many different bodies with different personalities.

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard movement below. Blinking twice, he looked down and saw Pyrrha Nikos, her arms crossed over her chest with a smug grin on her face as she looked up at him, a sort of sassy posture in her stance as she leaned slightly more towards her left foot, her right knee propped outwards in a semblance of stability.

"Looks like we're partners now, Doctor" she said, her grin widening as the Doctor's turned sheepish.

* * *

Pyrrha and the Doctor walked through the Emerald Forest, with the Doctor humming softly and observing everything that they come across. Jaune noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a Creep moving in the distance. It happened to pass through a particularly thick shadow of a tree and seemed to dissolve in an instant. He tensed a bit but moved a bit quicker. When Pyrrha asked, he simply said that he didn't want to waste any time.

* * *

He found that he could vaguely speak Grimm. He understood what they said, but couldn't speak it back. And besides, the Grimm all said the same thing, over and over. "Kill, feed, serve Salem, destroy," but not necessarily in that order. Who was Salem?

* * *

The Doctor fired the Dalek blaster at the Deathstalker repeatedly, cursing to himself when he found out that it didn't pierce Grimm armor. He kept firing, however, taking pauses whenever another Initiate crossed his path's aim. He had told them earlier, when they met up at the ruins where the relics were held, that his weapon was a one-shot kill on almost anything, no matter how much armor you had on your person. The only things that would block it is something thick and inorganic (most likely immobile too, such as walls and doors), a forcefield (of which he had to explain that, yes, force fields existed), or something simply unnatural.

* * *

As the Doctor and his fellow students made their way up the cliff to complete Initiation, he heard something. Well, heard and felt. He heard the soft voice, a voice he hadn't heard for so long. And he felt a familiar prod - though slightly weak due to her not moving at all, to any time or place for sixteen years - at his psychic wards, very gentle, to which he let in with open arms. He turned his head and smiled. There, in the cliff face, was the TARDIS, hidden behind a perception filter. It was buried deep inside, but the front doors were intact and facing him

He smiled and, after looking back to see if the others noticed he was gone, quickly ran to the big blue box and ran his hands over the door. "Oh, I missed you so much, Old Girl…" he said as his fingers ghosted over the letters on the door. A positive hum rang through the Doctor's head, which showed that the TARDIS had missed her Doctor. Glancing back once more, he smiled. "I'm going to be back soon, Sexy. And we're going to go on an adventure, for old time's sake" he said as he stepped back a bit. "Bye for now" to which the TARDIS replied with a mental goodbye. And the Doctor sprinted to catch up with his allies, future teammates and friends.

Possible companions on his multiple adventures across the cosmos. Though the large number would be complicated to keep track of, he would be able to manage. After all, he had taken care of Martha Jones, Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith, Sarah Jane Smith, Meta-Chrisis him, and Rose's mother, Jackie Tyler. The first time every that the TARDIS was flown properly...

* * *

The Doctor, Pyrrha and the rest of the Initiates that were there were resting before the assigning of the teams.

"And the final team, due to the fact that there was a mixup in the Relics, is composed of eight individuals, who all grabbed the White Pawn pieces" Ozpin explained while the crowd complained. "Yes, while that seems unfair, we have a solution. The team will split in half every month, in a randomization process. This will allow each team member to work with the others and work out their differences. If anything, their at bigger disadvantage than you all" he continued.

"The Doctor, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren and Weiss Schnee" at the mentioning of their names, the new students stepped up to the stage. "You eight have gathered the White Pawn pieces. Due to the strange conditions, your team name is yet to be decided. However, your team leader will be… the Doctor"(1) they nodded and moved off the stage, though Weiss sent a glare in the Doctor's direction. The Doctor didn't seem fazed. He was grinning like an idiot, as he was thinking of all the adventures he and his Sexy could go on and be back in time for classes in the morning. He doesn't really need to sleep in the first place, so that's a plus. He could be gone for days and days and be back in time before his team wakes up.

* * *

Omake: Sonic Screwdriver and Key

The Doctor had his scroll in hand as he walked out of Beacon, heading to the cliffs that overlooked the Emerald Forest. The light from his flashlight shined the way, though he had to cover it at every slight sound, and hide whenever he heard a teacher coming.

Soon, he made it to the cliffs. He slowly and carefully made his way down the stairs, his destination in sight. He smiled happily when his eyes land on the TARDIS. Moving closer, he ran his hands over the seemingly wooden door. Oh, how he missed her. How he missed her wondrous noises. How he missed when he didn't take her where he wanted to go, but where he needed to be. Remembering she was weak, he slowly and carefully pushed the door open, stepping inside his impossible box.

It was one of his favorite designs by far, out of the countless regenerations he had gone through and forms the console room had taken, the coral-styled one was his favorite. He marveled at it a bit, relishing in the fact that he was finally home. As he made his way to the console, the TARDIS interior flickered to life. Lights flashed and buzzed. Gadgets wired and beeped. Everything was chaotic yet beautiful as the big blue box came completely to life.

The Doctor stroked the TARDIS console, feeling her respond to his touch as he did. He smiled when three things happened. One, the sound of what seemed to be a bicycle bell rang through the control room. Two, a brand new sonic screwdriver popped up from the console. Three, a hatch opened up, revealing a TARDIS key. He grabbed both and smiled. "Thanks, Sexy" he said to his oldest friend, stroking the center column.

He then smiled. "How about a short trip, to make sure I still know how to fly you. I know just the place" he said as he started to flip levers and press buttons seemingly at random. He paused halfway through as the TARDIS spoke to him. "Yes, I know I failed my piloting test. Well, I don't hear you complaining. So what if I leave the breaks on? It's a wonderful noise. Besides, don't tell me that you don't like it" he said with a grin. When the TARDIS stopped talking, either blushing or sulking, he continued entering in the co-ordinates. Where and when? Glynda Goodwitch's office, earlier that day. He looked at the compass-like device on the console, making sure everything was set correctly.

With a wide smile, he shouted "We have our heading!" to nobody as he flipped the lever to set off. The wonderful sound filled his ears and echoed throughout the forest as the Tardis disappeared from that point in reality. He laughed out loud in genuine happiness as he held onto the console, the interior of the TARDIS shaking and rattling.

* * *

(1) As I can't come up with a name, it's up to you to decide what the eight person team is called!

* * *

(A/N): I had a couple complaints - or just one, I don't really remember which it was - about the Doctor being stupid. Don't know what gave you that idea that I would. In all of his regenerations, he's a complete and utter genius, though some are more child-like in personality than others. A lot of them are forgetful. This Doctor, the Jaune Doctor, will be a genius, like all of his past regenerations, though he will be like a normal teenager with AD/HD. He will have the mind of a genius, but will be easily distracted, lose track of time, lose his train of thought, go off on random thoughts, and won't be able to stay still. So, yeah. If that cleared it up, great!


	5. Port's Class

The Doctor tossed his sonic screwdriver into the air, watching as it flipped a couple times, before catching as it fell. It was the first official day at Beacon Academy, and he was currently bored out of his mind. After a bit of messing with his sonic he put it away, sliding it into the inside pocket of his newly required armor, made of the hardest material in the universe - he had traveled for close to a month after the first trip to Goodwitch, as he had missed the sound of his Sexy, and the feeling of him saving the world - Mithral. Oh, how Tolken would react when he realized that his books were actually real. Anyways, his Mithral armor was lighter than anything, looked and felt like cloth, but was harder than Dalekanium, and had pockets bigger on the inside. So, he easily slid his sonic into the inside pocket along with other things that he had in there that he may need.

Anyways, he started to listen to Professor Port more thoroughly as the round man ranted on and on about a story of his past while, with his free hand, he was writing his notes in Circular Gallifreyan. He was writing the important parts of the stories, most importantly, what he said that he did, which helped take down whatever Grimm of the day it was.

* * *

He looked up when he felt someone look at him, as well as the talking in the room stopped. Suddenly he felt as if he was in his Eleventh incarnation, back in the Oval Office on Earth, standing in front of the desk where many great leaders sat, taking notes about a little girl and an astronaut. The President at the time was Richard Nixon…

Anyways, he saw that the entire class was looking at him. He realized it was his scroll ringing. He flushed a bit, pulling it out of his pocket and looking at it. He winced when he saw it was someone from his past. Specifically, Jack Harkness, who was needing him on Earth, in 5741. "So sorry…" he said as he shot a quick text to him, saying he was in class. Only to wince once more when he realized that he was going to be spammed about why he was in a class. Oh well, the damage is done.

The Doctor smiled again. "Again, sorry. Forgot to put it on silent. Now, there was a interesting race, the Silence… once the perfect priests because you can confess your sins and you'll forget you've ever seen them, or that you confessed anything when you look away… they became the shaper of the events on Earth… and possibly here…" he said, muttering the part about the Silence. "Anyways, it won't happen again" he said with a wide smile.

"The Doctor, was it?" Asked the stout man, his magnificent mustache wiggling as he spoke. The Doctor nodded, his smile never faltering. "Of what, exactly?"

"Oh, of everything, really. Love, as I have experienced it many times. Languages, which I have over five billion that I can speak fluently. History, and that's a secret between me and a few others. Boy trouble, as I am a man. Girl trouble, as I have been a woman, multiple times I think, can't remember… anyways. Time, more than anything really. Psychology, humanology, engineering, combat, writing, the list goes on and on and on" he said, moving his wrist in a circular movement, as if he was signing that it was very long and repetitive. Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

Port blinked his seemingly closed eyes. "O…kay…?" He asked slowly, before straightening up. "Anyways, as your scroll had disrupted class, you are our first person to prove to the class that they're Huntsman or Huntress material"

The Doctor blinked before he stood up and headed down. He pulled out his sonic and the Dalek blaster. He heard a couple people snicker when he brandished what looked to be a crimson piece of metal with what seemed to be a yellow gem attached to the end, covered in buttons and switches. One in particular, named Cardin Winchester, jeered at him, asking what he was gonna do with a piece of metal.

* * *

He got in a ready position, popping his neck a bit as he did. Port opened the locked cage by cutting off the lock with his blunder axe. While unable to mecha-shift, it was perfect because it was simple and therefore (sorta) light.

The door fell open as a Borbatusk charged out. Time seemed to slow as the Doctor watched the Grimm sprint at him. Everything seemed to crawl like a snail as he looked at the Grimm, looking for any weaknesses.

'Okay, so; it has armor all along its body, and very large tusks. The armor is probably meant to block any weapon when it hits, and the tusks can get a melee weapon stuck, and probably stab its victims. The body seems to be very flexible, possible able to contort itself into a form to help it. Little to no armor on the knees, and none on the underbelly. Hmm… maybe if I hit the knee and flip it over?' With a gameplay in mind, which was thought of in the span of less than ten seconds, the Doctor went through the start of the fight with ease, even though he despised fighting, and wanted to keep the Grimm alive, give it mercy.

* * *

First, he pressed his sonic screwdriver, causing it to wirr to life with that familiar, wonderful sound that he so missed - even though that he had used it not three hours ago, imprinting his teammate's scrolls with universal coverage - as the gem at the end of it lit up with a yellow light. From the end of it were rings of yellow light, which headed quickly to the Borbatusk, which was charging towards the Time Lord, its head and tusks lowered, aiming to pierce the flesh of the blond.

The light slammed into the creature of malice's knee, destroying it completely. It shrieked in pain as its charge was stopped as it tumbled over its useless leg. It fell forwards, leaning in a way that it fell to its side, sliding to the point it rested at its knee. His mind flashed to his Ninth incarnation, with the modified pig that was shot down, during the Slitheen trying to destroy the Earth for profit.

The poor thing is scared, terrified even. It snorted in pain, its front knee bent at a wrong angle. He lowered himself down, his expression unreadable as he did. Everyone watched in fascination, wondering what the Doctor was doing.

* * *

He sat cross-legged beside it, running his hand over its armored hide in a soothing way. It panicked a bit, thinking it was going to get hurt even more, but relaxed as the Doctor hummed an old Gallifreyan song. After it calmed down, he looked it over. While almost everyone on Remnant assumed that Grimm didn't have gender, or family, or mates, they were wrong. They were like any other being in the universe. They just so happened to be created from darkness, and are attracted to negativity.

He looked down at the Borbatusk, noticing it was female in the way that its 'voice' was lighter than the ones that he encountered before. He then noticed the bulge in her belly. She wasn't attacking because she wanted to. She was terrified. Not for her life, no. She was terrified for her unborn babe. "I'll get you out of here" he said as he scooped her up in his arms.

* * *

He stood, holding the pig-like Grimm in his arms as one would a lover. He looked right at Port, anger in his eyes. Before his realization, he was the Doctor, the happy-go-lucky all around nice guy. Now, he was the Oncoming Storm, the one the Daleks of Skaro fear, the one that saved the universe time and time again, the one who viewed the entirety of the universe, watching as reality freezes and creation burned. He wouldn't raise his voice, no. No, he knew he was much more terrifying when he didn't speak at all, and just did. But he wasn't completely angry yet. Not yet. But close, so very close.

He said nothing to Port as he walked by the teacher. He said nothing to his teammates when they tried to ask him what he was doing. He did nothing when people started to jeer at him, saying that he wasn't Huntsman material, or that he was stupid. He didn't care, he heard it all before. He did, however react when he heard one voice over the others, saying that he was a monster as well for saving the being in his arms.

He stopped, and everything went silent. No one moved, no one spoke. He gently set down the pregnant Grimm, before straightening up. He spun on his heel and headed straight for Cardin, a cold fury in his eyes. His peers parted around him as he moved, afraid to be caught in his anger as he expelled an aura of incoming destruction that you could see but not experience yet, as if he were a monsoon, in the distance, but close enough that the winds howled and the rains poured down.

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, wasn't it?" He asked, his voice soft and even. Before he could speak, the Doctor punched him right across the jaw, sending him flying over his desk. "I'm a monster? Because I saved something, showed mercy to something that probably never even heard of the word 'mercy'?" He asked, before giving a scoff. "Look at you all. You humans. You show great potential! You go far throughout the universe colonizing other planets and making your mark in reality! Yet, here you are now. Divided into amongst yourselves. The Faunus who are ridiculed because of things that in fact make them superior. The humans who hate them for being different. And then you're divided further! And further!

"This creature, this Borbatusk, is pregnant! She has life inside of her, growing inside of her!" He said, pointing at the hurt Grimm, causing others to look at it in shock. "I can feel the life in her. That's why she attacked. Grimm just want to be left in peace. It's not their fault that their nature requires them to go after negativity" The Doctor said. "How would you like it if someone came up to your pregnant wife, or a pregnant woman, who did nothing to them, and kicked them repeatedly in the belly? Not only does the woman get hurt, but the baby dies. All that potential, the possibilities that the child could have, gone! That's basically what you're doing to this Grimm!"

He scoffed and moved to the door. "You humans are all the same. Sniveling children, all of you, thinking your the top of the food chain" He said softly, his anger mostly gone as he gently picked up the pregnant beast.

"You speak as if you're not human, nor Faunus" said Port with a raised eyebrow. "Why is that, Doctor?"

The Doctor shot a look over his shoulder, eyes cold enough to send shivers down everyone's spines. "Because I'm not" and with that, he left.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the Doctor set the Grimm down at the edge of the Emerald Forest, having healed her leg on the way. He smiled as it happily ran off, heading to wherever it wanted. It was free now. He turned and looked back at the school. He had basically just told everyone that he wasn't human. Basically gave himself away. Now he was going to be treated differently. Oh well, he was used to it.

And, with that, the Doctor left to go to Professor Goodwitch's class, ready for anything to be thrown his way.


	6. The Truth

The Doctor hummed to himself as he opened the TARDIS doors, not knowing that he was being watched. It had been a week since he had saved the Borbatusk and punched Cardin Winchester in the jaw. And he was getting mixed reactions and interactions from his peers. Some were happy and were high-fiving him in the halls for showing the bully that he wasn't on top, or for thinking differently than others. Others were wary around him when he flat out told the entire class that he wasn't human, or Faunus. And the rest were pissed at him because he saved the Grimm, or hitting him (Cardin).

But he didn't care, really. He was used to a lot of ridicule. He had to be, after all, being a multi-billion year old semi-immortal alien who can change his appearance and - occasionally - entire being to either escape death, or hide from people.

Right now, he had just gotten into an argument with Professor Oobleck (he wasn't about to get his classmates confused when both of them try to answer a student's question when they ask for 'Doctor?', no matter how much Professor Oobleck insisted on them calling him by his title) about one of the topics in history - the Legend of the Blue Box, which the Doctor had never even heard of - and wether it was real or not.

So, he was about to travel to the time that Oobleck had told him and see if the Legend of the Blue Box was around then.

Key word, however, is 'was'. The adventure he was sure to have was put on the back burner for now, as the doors to the TARDIS swung open, revealing his team. He stood there, in shock, eyes wide in subtle fear for himself. He didn't want them to find out like this.

Blake and Weiss, after seeing the inside of the TARDIS, immediately started circling the outside of the TARDIS, as was the norm for most of his possible soon-to-be companions. Ruby stood there in shock. Ren tried - and failed - to keep Nora from zooming in and exploring. Yang and Pyrrha were frozen in shock. But the Doctor knew he had explaining to do. So, he cleared his throat and began the long, length process of telling them the important bits about who he was and where they were, and how this much space can fit inside such little area.

"So… you're an alien?" Asked Weiss, to which the Doctor responded with a yup.

"You're semi-immortal, and potentially billions of years old?" Yang asked in shock. Another yup.

"You can travel through time," stated Blake, who's eyes seemed to spark with the possibilities.

"Yes, I can. But I can't change something big in someone's personal past, such as the death of a relative, or stopping them do something" to which Blake seemed to lose that spark in her eyes, as well as Ren, whose eyes seemed to dim. "I can, however, let you see the ones you lost before they ever knew you" to which Ren and Nora both seemed to brighten.

"And you can travel to different planets?" Ruby squealed in excitement. To which he nodded with a grin.

"And you… run?" Questioned Pyrrha, whose head tilted adorably with her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Oh, yes. So much running. Love the running. Good for the hearts" he said, running a hand through his hair. "Running from things, to things, with things, with people. From danger, to danger, with danger. Running's running. And I love running" he said.

"Wait wait wait. Back up. You can't just speed over that like you didn't just say what you just said," Weiss said, a bit of frustration and confusion on her face. "You have two hearts?" She asked. He nodded as if it were perfectly normal.

"Anything else you got two of?" Yang thought aloud, licking her lips as she eyes the Doctor up and down. Ruby shouted her name as her face erupted in a blush, as well as Weiss and Pyrrha's. Nora was confused, Ren was stoic, Blake blushed as well, but glanced at the Doctor as well.

The Doctor grinned an infuriatingly hot smirk as he leaned forwards, his eyes seemingly challenging Yang as he retorted. "Wouldn't you like to know, eh, Bombshell?" He joked, winking at her when he was done. The same reactions happened, though amplified, with Yang's jaw dropping to the floor while the corner of her lips tugged upwards.

The Doctor then clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "So! All of time and space. Next stop, everywhere!" He said as he started rushing around the console of the TARDIS, flipping switches, pressing buttons, banging a bell, and turning a crank. He flipped two switches with a flourish, spinning around on his foot with a grin on his face as he came back around to fix them. "Where to first? Planet? Space station? Future or the past? Or just to the expanse of space, no planet for millions of light-years, only floating in the Void, taking in the beauty of the universe?" He asked.

Immediately, Ruby exclaimed. "Ooh, ooh! Planet, a planet!" Ruby exclaimed.

The Doctor looked around the room, seeing everyone agreeing. "Any suggestions?" He asked. Weiss raised her hand, wanting to know more about the Doctor.

"Your home planet?" she asked. The Doctor tensed and his eyes darkened as he was seemingly overcome with extreme sadness. He shook his head after but a moment of the dark part of him and went back to smiling, his mask back in place. It was as if he never stopped smiling.

"Nah. You wouldn't want to go there," he shook his head, tilting his head back a bit. "It's gone, anyways. Couldn't go even if we wanted to.." He said the last two bits softly, but Blake picked up on his mutterings and instantly gave him a sad look.

Ruby, wanting to change the atmosphere, exclaimed. "One with dogs! Lots of dogs!" She said as she grinned and bounced up and down with happiness. Everyone chuckled. The Doctor ruffled her hair as he grinned.

"Alright, Rubes. You got first pick. A planet with dogs it is! I know the perfect place" he said as he continued running about the console, pressing more buttons and flipping more switches seemingly at random. "Here. We. Go," he said. "Hold on tight, everybody" he said as everyone looked at him in confusion. He grinned a manic grin as he flipped the flipped the final switch. The engines fired up and groaned as that wondrous sound filled the air. The entire console room seemed to shake and rattle as everyone rushed to grab something, while the Doctor laughed, holding onto the console as he shouted. "We have our heading! To Barcelona!"


End file.
